Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 19: Foxopolis
Cliff sat over the balcony of Wolfsworth Manor, holding the scarred foreign seashell that once belonged to his former colleague Mr Woods (see chapter 6). Winter walked over to his employer, to which Wolfsworth responded with "Ah, Winter Barnes. Back from your little undercover mission, I see." "Yes sir. I have joined their club, just as you instructed." "Were they suspicious?" "No sir. I have gained Happy Feet's trust, just as you planned." "Well done to you sir. And of my idiot sister. What has she been up to?" "Well sir, I have been observing Chrysta and Mumble, just as you asked." "And?" "Well, they're good friends, they like spending time together." "Well, that's a relief. Maybe that incident at the exams was just a good-luck-peck-between-friends, eh?" "Ye-well...yes? "You hesitated for a moment, there." "Yes well, Hypothetically, I may or may not have seen Chrysta make a p-p-p-pa-pas-p-p-p-pass at Mumble." "A what?" "I think I saw her c-c-c-c-coming on to him." "WHAT!" Cliff yelled furiously. "I warned that conniving little wretch. That pathetic, snivelling parasite. And she disobeyed me. That miserable tub-thumping rat. Perhaps it's time I paid her a little visit myself." "Now, sir, you needn't worry" Winter interrupted. "She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away, he grabbed a fish while her eyes were closed. She ended up kissing that." "She kissed...a fish." "Yes, very passionately. And she still thinks it was Mumble." "H-hm. Well, that is very entertaining. At least now I can continue my plan." "Um, sir. What do you plan to do once Emperor Land is destroyed? (See chapter 13). "Well, once rid of that oversized glacier, we will rebuild the land as Foxopolis. I remember telling you this during your orientations, Mr Barnes" "Yeah, but about Foxopolis. You really need to shed some detail on that, sir." "Well, allow me to immortalise Foxopolis, with a song." Cliff then put on a top hat and grabbed a cane, and began to sing of his empire-to-be. Cliff: Welcome to my city, Welcome to my land, Welcome to the empire That only I command. Winter: (Spoken) Sir what does singing have to do with th- Cliff: Foxopolis, my metropolis, The perfect place to be, Foxopolis, my metropolis, They'll bow to one, and that one is ME! To get there you'll just go on down, down, down, down to WOLFSWORTH TOWN, Background singer 1: With Wolfsworth chocolate, Background singer 2: Wolfsworth mints, Background singer 3: Wolfsworth shampoos with a rinse, Background singer 4: Everyone will have Wolfsworth keys, Background singer 5: Oh, life is such a Wolfsworth breeze, Cliff: Hear me on the radio, on F-O-X-Y FM, (muffled voice) Foxopolis, my metropolis, With news and sport, whatever, Foxy traffics all backed up, and now on to the weather Cliff: (Spoken) And I will rule over Foxopolis with an iron fist, and no one shall stand in my way. Today: Emperor Land. Tomorrow: Antarctica. Yes the entire frozen desert will bow before me, and soon it shall become... Background singers: Foxopolis: Mega-opolis! Cliff: (Spoken) My big old legacy! Background singers: Foxopolis! Cliff: (Spoken) Brillitanimus! Winter: (Spoken) That's not a word! Cliff: It is to me! Some will try to run and hide, But they won't plainly see, That when I'm dead, You'll bow your head, To a fox statue of ME! So, welcome to my city, Welcome to my land! Welcome to the empire, that only I command! "So, then" said Cliff. "What do you think?" "So, you're just gonna kill everyone in Emperor Land?" was Winter's reaction. "Do you have a problem with that?" Cliff asked, gently putting a shard of ice to Winter's throat. "No" said Winter, causing Cliff to remove the shard. "But I do have a question". "And what might that be?" "What if some penguins survive. Where will they live?" "With me" was Cliff's answer. "Oh, Okay." "In my dungeon." "D-d-d-d-dungeon, sir?" Winter asked as Cliff walked over to one of his many tanks of Leopard Seals. "Indeed. I intend to use any survivors to my advantage. I will make them work away their strengths as servants and workers. And when they are weak and feeble, well, h-hm, Leopard Seals have to eat too, you know." Winter nodded nervously. "Yes, s-s-s-s-sir. They do. Well, I best be getting back to the clubhouse." "Hm, indeed. And while you're there, tell my sister to hide her sexual urges for Mumble as good as she can, thank you." "I will do that, sir" was Winter's answer before exiting the building. Cliff then realised he was alone, he could do what he wanted, and so he shouted "ONE MORE TIME!" Background singers: Welcome to his city! Welcome to his land! Cliff and Background singers: Welcome to the empire, That only I ccoommaanndd! Foxopolis! Next chapter: Katniss beats up Gloria Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions